Tails Galaxy
by DR2334
Summary: Tails was making a machine but little did he know that above him in the sky a battle occured a fight over an artifact known as the origin stone and this stone would become something that would be a part an adventure that Tails must do alone
1. Chapter 1

Tails Galaxy

Tails Galaxy

Author Notes

This story is my first one I hope that you all like it as I have been dieing to make it for quite sometime. The story is about that young fox we all know as Tails and if you don't know who that is then this story may not be for you as in this story Tails is the hero. Sonic will make appearances in the story but the story will mostly orbit around Tails. Please review and I hope you enjoy my story.

Prologue

It was a bright sunny day on Mobius the birds sang, bees buzzed and clouds floated gently on the spring breeze. Tails however was not out enjoying this beautiful day he was once again making a new invention and was putting a lot of effort into it.

"Ughhhh finally done" Tails sighed rubbing some sweat off his forehead. He then put his tools down, got a cover, and then threw it over his invention so that no one could see it.

He then went to a nearby chair where he wrote a couple of things down on a piece of paper. It was technical stuff about his invention.

He was wearing his usual sneakers and gloves but his gloves were slightly blackened by all the work he had done. His fur was also covered in soot and he looked a bit scruffy.

"I finally finished it I can't wait to show it to everyone tomorrow at the party I just hope I did it just like Amy wanted me to do it" he said sounding very excited.

The party in question was Amy's birthday party, she had been planning it for months and she wanted everything to be perfect which obviously meant she wanted Sonic to be there.

Tails had been given the task of making something that would fire out fireworks for the party but it had been very hard as Tails had never really made anything like this before.

Amy wanted him to do it as he was the smartest person she knew also if he said no Amy would have got mad and Tails knew better then to make Amy mad because when Amy gets mad things got broken.

Tails then stretched and lounged back on his chair. Suddenly he noticed that the sky was glowing he got up quickly and ran outside he then looked up to the sky was filled with all kinds of light he had never seen anything like it.

Meanwhile in the sky above Mobius………

A space ship is seen being fired at by another bigger space ship. The smaller ship was very badly damaged and it was clear that it cannot fly for much longer.

Inside the smaller ship

"Captain our shields and engines are down and our secondary power supply is shot we're defenceless" a young officer in blue said, he was human as was most of the crew on the ship.

"Darn this is bad they will surely board the ship men whatever happens we must not let them have the origin stone even if it means our lives we must keep it out of their hands"

The captain wore platinum like armour and also wore a mask that hid his face. The armour was all over his body, you could not see any part of his skin or body the only thing you could see from the captain that was organic was a blue scaly tail.

There was suddenly a crash the ship shook and the sound of blaster fire was heard, another officer then burst into the bridge.

"Captain Dallias they are boarding us there are too many of them they are wiping us out we cannot hold them off"

Dallias then sighed "well men I must say we only have one choice everyone I order you all to retreat all of you go to the escape pods do not fear I know they will not destroy pods all they care about is getting the stone"

All of the officers looked really surprised "but sir what about you?" Dallias turned away and then pressed a button on a device he was holding.

Suddenly all the men disappeared, they had been teleported to the escape pods "no!! Sir don't do this" one of men cried out over the intercom but no answer came the escape pods were then fired away and were soon gone from sight

Dallias ran as fast he could to his quarters. The door opened he then ran to one of the walls "code alpha 00934859 unlock" "voice recognition positive" a computer voice said then part of the wall opened and an orange stone contained in a force field was seen. Dallias reached for the device next to the force field and typed in a code the force field then vanished. Dallias then picked up the stone it was not that big only the size of a fist

He then ran out of the room and was in the hallway again but he heard some marching footsteps "damn it their coming I've got to hurry"

He headed down the hallway as fast as he could, clutching the stone close to him. He then turned the corner but he was met by blaster fire "I have to force my way through I don't have anytime to spare"

He dashed around the corner and jumped on to the nearest wall and began running on it sometimes switching between the walls to dodge the blaster fire. He soon saw the creatures face to face they were all wearing gasmasks of sorts and had green scaly bodies.

Dallias jumped over them and kept running with the creatures still firing at him from behind.

He soon came to the cargo bay; he made his way to the centre of a room then stopped. He then saw he was surrounded, the creatures had been expecting him. They all had him at gun point but they were not shooting.

"I finally have you Dallias there is no escape for you this time" a dark voice said from behind the creatures and as this was said the creatures moved away to reveal the speaker. It was a reptile creature about the size of a human; his scales were mostly black although some parts had red scales. He wore crimson like armour similar to Dallia's azure armour his tail also had a spike at the end his eyes were also crimson.

"Nazred I knew you were the one behind those creatures what are you up to this time?" Nazred smirked "there is no reason to tell you my plans because you are about to die"

"I would not do that if I were you, not unless you want this to be in danger" Dallias held up the stone Nazred then made a shocked expression and ordered the creatures to stand down

"Ok Dallias hand over the stone to me now and I may think of letting you go"

Dallias shook his head, his mask still clinging to his face "I would never hand the stone over to you Nazred this stone is too dangerous to be used by anyone especially Zether"

Nazred got slightly angry "I demand you give it to me now!!"

"Yell all you want you are not getting it"

Nazred then grinned "I don't think you realize how bad your situation is Dallias there is no escape so I am afraid you have no other option but to give the stone to me if you want to live"

Nazred walked closer to Dallias

"Come on Dallias be reasonable what our master has planned is for the good of the universe and since you are unarmed and surrounded we are stuck and there is obviously nothing else to be done in this situation so can you please give the stone to me. There is really nothing else you can do"

"That is where you are wrong Nazred you see there is something I can do I planned something in case I was in a situation like this and now thanks to the time you wasted talking to me I can now activate it"

Alarms then rang out "self destruct activated please evacuate the ship immediately" a computer voice said. Red lights then began to flash, Nazred looked at Dallias.

"Are you insane what could you possible hope to gain by doing this?" "I will never let Zether have this stone even if it means I must sacrifice myself to do it".

"You are such a fool I will not let you win Master Zether will have that stone". Nazred then ran at him and tried to grab the stone

Both Nazred and Dallias struggled, both trying to force the stone away from the other. The creatures began to run away as since the self destruct would happen soon they wanted to escape but Nazred did not care, he was still struggling with Dallias. "damn it you idiot give it up" "never" Dallias simply said

Suddenly the stone glowed and unleashed a wave of energy that forced Dallias and Nazred away from it. The stone then floated there then burst apart into 7 lights. Nazred had no idea what was going on, "is this your doing?" he yelled at Dallias. "What makes you think I have anything to do with this I have no idea what the stone is doing" Dallias sounding confused himself.

The lights were all different colours but they were moving so fast it was hard to discern what colours the lights were and they were still moving faster and faster. They then burst away and caused a large explosion the ship blew up leaving nothing in its wake.

The lights then fell down through the air towards Mobius the lights went everywhere all over the planet.

Meanwhile back at Tail's workshop

Tails looked up and saw the strange lights they were so pretty he saw the lights go off in all directions "wow this is amazing but what are they?" he thought to himself but before he could think he saw one of the lights was heading towards him "ahhhhhhhhhhhh" he ran and twirled his tails as fast as he could to get away. He hid behind a large rock and put his hands over his ears.

Even with his ears covered he still heard a very loud crashing noise he even felt the earth shake. When he was sure it was safe to come out he headed to where the light had landed and saw a big crater and in that crater he saw a glowing yellow stone.


	2. Chapter 2

Tails Galaxy

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the idea behind this.

Words that are in ( ) are thoughts

Chapter 1 The Birth of the Thunder Fox

Tails looked the stone for many long moments, whatever the yellow stone was it seemed to call to him in someway.

(hmm……should I just touch it? I don't really know what it does or anything but something about the stone feels somewhat familiar) he still felt somewhat unsure as to what to do but if it were Sonic he would probably just reach out and grab it without thinking.

So that was what he did, though he did it slower then Sonic would mostly because he was more cautious than him.

As soon as he touched the stone a yellow light seemed envelop his body.

(What is this...I feel so light…….it's like I'm just floating in nothingness) an energy of some sort began to flow through him. Yellow bolts of energy were sparking from his fur.

The energy felt somewhat electric in origin as it seemed to make his insides tingle and his head buzz with energy. (It's like I'm a living electric battery but why is this happening...is the stone doing this to me?) His sight began to go black as the energy within him seemed to grow more and more.

Meanwhile……..in an area quite far from Tails……

A large crater is seen in the centre of a great forest it seemed someone or something had crashed onto the planet's surface. After many moments with no activity a dark shape was seen in the crater slowly making its way out.

The dark shape was later revealed to be Nazred; he looked quite badly hurt as he crawled out of the crater that had been where he had crashed onto the planet.

"Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr……" he growled to himself his whole being was burning with fiery fury. He had held the stone in his hand and then in an instant it broke apart into pieces. His very purpose had been insulted, he had chased that stone so long and then to have it taken away from him like that when he finally got it made him angrier then he had ever been before. "Curse that Dallias…..it's all his fault!!!! He robbed me of my victory!!!!!" he sank to his knees as his wounds began to gush out acidic blood.

"I…..will not end here……I will survive…..I will have that stone…nothing will stop me…." Nazred soon fell into unconsciousness also but before he did he was sure he saw a red stone of some kind only a few feet in front of him. If only he could reach that stone…….

Back to Tails

Sometime later Tails awoke once more, he no longer felt the energy flowing through him but he still felt the stone in his hand giving off some kind of great power. (I must research just what this thing is…….though whatever it is it's sure not anything I've ever come across before) he began to make his way back to his workshop once more many thoughts flowing through his head.

The power he felt, the strange light show in the sky and this stone he knew they were all connected but he had just no idea at all about what it all meant one thing was for sure though Amy's birthday party would have to wait for a while. He knew this was important and would not rest until he knew just what was going on.


End file.
